Le secret de Minerva
by Lili76
Summary: Minerva MacGonagal, sévère mais juste professeure de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor avait un secret qu'elle gardait jalousement. Quelque chose dont elle avait honte, et qu'elle espérait pouvoir cacher encore longtemps... Sauf si ce vieux fou d'Albus finissait par tout révéler, puisqu'il semblait hautement amusé par la situation ! OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si : Et si Minerva McGonagall était allergique aux poils de chat**

**\- défi des belles paroles : "Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite…"**

**\- Répliques cultes - "Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets." Titanic**

**\- 45 répliques de Hunger Games : « Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même »**

**\- Prompt of the day : maternel(le)**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - Glyphe**

**\- Défi fou : Personnage - Minerva McGonagall**

**\- Collectionnez les POP - Clochette - Chignon : écrire sur Minerva McGonagall**

**\- Collection restreinte : pas de romance dans votre fiction**

**\- Pick a card : Five of spades - Vie de Minerva McGonagall**

**\- Vol de défi : Maître des potions - Philtre de paix**

* * *

En s'asseyant à la table des professeurs dans la grande Salle, Minerva MacGonagall éternua sèchement, visiblement agacée.

Poliment, Severus murmura un "à vos souhaits" de circonstances que Minerva ignora purement et simplement. Personne d'autre ne se risqua à lui parler, puisqu'elle semblait visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque l'écossaise continua d'éternuer, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

\- Minerva ? Vous n'auriez pas attrapé un léger coup de froid ? Vous devriez passer voir Poppy…

Cette dernière renifla, énervée, et haussa les épaules. A ses côtés, Albus, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, ricana, visiblement au comble de l'amusement. Il semblait au courant de ce qui se passait et observait la scène avec délectation, ses yeux bleus pétillant plus que jamais.

Habitué aux excentricités du Directeur de Poudlard, Severus n'en tint pas compte. Minerva grogna doucement, et détourna sèchement la tête, ignorant volontairement Albus avec une grimace de colère.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la sévère directrice des Gryffondor se leva de table et partit à grands pas, éternuant toujours, son chapeau pointu oscillant sur sa tête au rythme de sa marche.

Severus soupira en secouant la tête, perplexe.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée aujourd'hui ?

Albus gloussa doucement en lissant sa barbe. Les yeux pétillants, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de déclarer d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Oh vous savez Severus… Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant pour ne pas envoyer paître son vieux mentor.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle a eu les premières années en cours aujourd'hui.

Cependant, Severus Rogue n'eut pas l'occasion de demander plus de détails, puisque le vieux sorcier quitta à son tour la table sur cette réflexion sybilline, s'éloignant d'un pas sautillant.

Le maître des potions leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout… ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il y avait probablement plus passionnant à Poudlard.

Minerva, de son côté, ne décolérait pas. Elle pouvait accepter son léger… handicap, cependant, elle refusait d'être la cible des railleries de ce vieux fou drogué au sucre.

Elle éternua de nouveau et laissa échapper un juron sonore, furieuse. Puis elle se rendit à l'infirmerie, à grands pas décidés. En premier lieu, elle devait soulager son état.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle croisa le regard soucieux de Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour Minerva. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Minerva éternua une fois de plus et Poppy eut un petit sourire désolé.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Sans un mot, elle prit la fiole de potion que Poppy lui tendait et elle la but d'un coup sec, puis soupira.

\- Merci Poppy.

\- Minerva, vous devriez songer à…

\- Je sais, je sais.

Minerva salua sa collègue et amie, soulagée de sa crise d'éternuements irrépressibles. Même si elles avaient presque le même âge, Poppy se montrait toujours maternelle avec Minerva, se débrouillant toujours pour avoir les potions pour calmer ses crises. Une fois encore, son petit secret honteux était sauf, et elle regrettait le jour où elle s'était confiée à ce vieux fou d'Albus… Naïvement, elle avait pensé que le leader de l'ordre du Phénix aurait une solution à lui proposer pour l'aider. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé la situation cocasse et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire savoir…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ses appartements, elle sentit son nez la piquer et elle lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur la pièce en marmonnant.

\- Foutue allergie.

Car oui… Minerva MacGonagall dissimulait à tout le monde - ou presque - sa faiblesse : elle était allergique aux poils de chats.

En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas été un problème à Poudlard, hormis peut être lorsque Miss Teigne traînait dans les couloirs.

Le coeur du problème résidait dans le fait que sa forme animagus était un chat. Un adorable chat tigré de l'avis général, certes, mais qui laissait des poils derrière lui… Et dès qu'elle se transformait, elle pouvait être certaine de se mettre à éternuer jusqu'à ce qu'une potion ne la soulage.

Elle utilisait sa forme animagus avec parcimonie, pour justement éviter les crises allergiques, les éternuements et les yeux rouges.

Cependant, elle conservait l'habitude de se transformer lors des premiers cours avec les premières années.

Elle aimait arriver sous forme de chat et écouter les commentaires des petits nouveaux. Elle se faisait une opinion sur ses élèves, déterminant ainsi lesquels elle devait surveiller de près.

Le meilleur moment pour elle était quand l'un d'entre eux la critiquait ou se moquait : sa forme chat se plaçait devant l'élève récalcitrant et elle reprenait sa forme humaine, terrorisant ainsi l'indélicat. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'assurait la parfaite obéissance des enfants.

Dans l'imaginaire collectif des plus jeunes, la professeure de métamorphose pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, et était donc capable de les surveiller en permanence. De crainte de s'attirer les foudres de la sévère écossaise, ses classes étaient parfaitement silencieuses et calmes, même en son absence.

S'ils savaient, tous ces enfants, qu'elle n'était capable que de devenir un chat, et qu'en plus elle y était allergique… Ça serait la fin de la discipline en sa présence, elle deviendrait la risée de tous.

Son petit souci faisait de cette habitude de vouloir impressionner les petits nouveaux une véritable torture : elle commençait à éternuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Poppy ne lui remette une potion antihistaminique.

L'infirmière lui avait proposé de se faire désensibiliser, mais un tel traitement ne pourrait que révéler à tout le monde son allergie. Et elle se doutait qu'elle deviendrait un sujet de moquerie pour le monde magique…

Minerva MacGonagall allergique de sa propre forme animagus !

La situation était douloureusement cocasse et elle détestait Albus de rire de sa condition. Pire encore, ce vieux fou prenait soin lorsqu'il faisait les emplois du temps de ne jamais regrouper les cours avec les premières années le même jour. Il s'assurait qu'elle doive supporter son allergie chaque jour pendant une semaine complète…

Elle s'en plaignait chaque année, et chaque année Albus ricanait mais ne changeait rien sous prétexte de contraintes impossibles à éviter.

Et chaque année, Minerva le menaçait.

\- Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite...

Malheureusement pour l'écossaise, le moment de faire payer Albus pour ses blagues stupides n'était pas encore arrivé.

Minerva se rendait dans la Grande Salle, plongée dans ses pensées de vengeance lorsqu'il y eut une série d'évènements qui se produisit.

Elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait, et elle heurta sèchement Argus Rusard. Elle commença à s'excuser, mais fut coupée par un éternuement impromptu.

La sévère professeure de métamorphose écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que le chat le plus haïssable de tout Poudlard était dans les bras de son maître, ronronnant et la fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Minerva détermina alors que Miss Teigne _savait_ et qu'elle se réjouissait de ses malheurs. C'était probablement stupide, Miss Teigne n'était qu'un chat - un chat particulièrement laid malgré l'avis de Rusard - mais l'air satisfait du félin lui faisait penser sérieusement qu'elle savait et se moquait.

Un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez pour calmer ses éternuements, Minerva releva la tête et se figea. Derrière Argus, Severus Rogue s'était immobilisé alors qu'il venait vers elle, sourcils froncés pour observer la scène, un air de profonde réflexion gravé sur ses traits. L'écossaise se figea, et elle comprit que son secret était éventé.

Voyant Severus avancer à grands pas vers eux, Argus marmonna dans sa barbe et s'éloigna rapidement, caressant Miss Teigne en lui murmurant des flatteries comme à son habitude. Le vieux concierge n'était pas fou : quand les deux professeurs les plus stricts de Poudlard et appartenant à des maisons connues pour se faire la guerre sans pitié se retrouvaient face à face, mieux valait s'écarter de leur chemin.

Bien sûr Minerva et Severus s'entendaient généralement bien. Mais lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou qu'ils étaient en désaccord, mieux valait ne pas rester autour d'eux… Et l'air sombre de Minerva annonçait sans aucun doute une discussion houleuse. Dans ces moments, les deux adultes illustraient parfaitement la guerre sans merci qui faisait rage entre leurs maisons respectives.

Effectivement, Minerva avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Mais l'effet était gâché par ses éternuements intempestifs.

Face à elle, Severus eut un léger sourire amusé. Apparemment il venait de comprendre la situation, et n'avait pas pu garder son habituel air impassible.

\- Par Merlin, Minerva, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue me voir pour votre petit problème ? Je suis quand même le plus à même de vous… aider.

La vieille femme eut un geste sec de la main.

\- Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même !

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien c'est stupide d'avoir un Maître des potions à portée de main et de ne pas lui demander un remède pour votre allergie. Je comprends mieux les réflexions d'Albus maintenant ! Ce vieux fou semble beaucoup s'amuser à vos dépends…

A l'énoncé du nom de leur collègue, Minerva plissa les yeux et Severus aurait pu jurer voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tellement elle semblait furieuse. Le maître des potions ricana et se tourna dans une envolée de capes.

\- Suivez-moi Minerva.

L'écossaise hésita un bref instant, mais un nouvel éternuement la convainquit. Après tout, Severus était au courant désormais. Et s'il lui donnait un remède, elle serait enfin débarrassée de son problème, et pourrait songer sérieusement comment faire payer à Albus toutes ces années de plaisanteries et de petites mesquineries.

Une fois dans les cachots, Severus lui tendit une fiole marquée d'un glyphe mystérieux. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une légère vapeur argentée s'en échappa. Soupçonneuse, Minerva examina Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son ton était sec, mais Severus ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il répondit calmement en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

\- Philtre de paix. Le dosage est très léger, c'est juste pour vous aider à vous détendre un peu. Vous êtes tellement furieuse que vous en avez bien besoin ! Vous semblez littéralement sur le point d'exploser. Ensuite, je vous donnerai la potion qui vous permettra dorénavant de profiter de votre forme animagus sans souffrir d'allergie. C'est une potion que j'ai découvert en essayant de modifier la potion tue-loup pour lupin… Je n'ai pas réussi à améliorer la tue-loup mais j'ai trouvé comment soigner les allergies tout à fait accidentellement...

Severus semblait prêt à détailler les circonstances de sa découverte, mais Minerva le coupa brusquement.

\- Si ça fonctionne, pourquoi Poppy n'est pas au courant ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un tel remède.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un à Poudlard souffrait d'allergies et que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de faire déposer le brevet pour en réclamer l'invention. Félicitations, Minerva, vous serez la première à en bénéficier !

Minerva soupira, leva les yeux au ciel au ton sarcastique de Severus, et but la potion sans hésiter. Après tout, un peu de potion calmante ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses nerfs vibrer sous le coup de la colère qu'elle ressentait…

Avant d'accepter le second flacon de potion, tendu patiemment par l'homme en noir, l'écossaise plissa subitement les yeux.

\- Et que demanderez vous en échange, Severus ?

Le maître des potions ricana, visiblement amusé des inquiétudes de sa collègue.

\- Ma chère… Lorsque vous prendrez votre revanche sur notre cher directeur… Prévenez-moi. Je serais ravi d'assister aux tourments que vous lui infligerez.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était les mots de Severus ou l'effet du philtre de paix, mais Minerva eut l'impression de se détendre d'un coup et elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire, incongru chez elle.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, Severus !


End file.
